What they didn't know
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: Shikamaru loves to cloudgaze, everyone knows that. But what :or whom: does he 'do' on rainy days? Sorry for the summary, i HAD to write it like that! ShikaNeji, T for..action. YAOI Complete ONESHOT, takes place BEFORE the timeskip


**Fandom** _Naruto_

**Pairing** _Shika/Neji_

**Rating** _T_

**Disclaimer**_(insert humorous disclaimer)_

_(harsh)_**A/N: **_**I think…I need to go slam my head repeatedly against something. For me this situation is relevant to the phrase, "I do not like Green Eggs and Ham, I do not like them Sam I am" except, I still find Naruto mediocre and drawn-out unnecessarily. But then again, what shonen anime isn't:sigh: whatever, lets get this over with.**_

_**(if u don't get the phrase or it's relevance, ask if you wish)**_

_(better)_**A/N: **_**Kay, so, I friggen LOVE the Shika/Neji pairing…I cannot get enough. It doesn't help that their both ultra-friggen-sexy. I really wanted to stay strictly fluff with this, but some tame smut wiggled it's way into the story! I have another idea for a S/N fic, and that one will most definitely be longer and will most definitely be smutfic. It will also be a compliment fic for this one…**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW**_

**_(takes place before Shippuden)_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**What they didn't know about Shika's personal sky**_

Neither had really known when it had become habitual, but neither cared, for it was a habit of which they both delighted in, though none would readily admit it.

Everyone who knew Shikamaru Nara knew of his favorite pastime, cloud gazing. They knew where to find him on slow, sunny days, lying back in his favorite meadow, ankles crossed, skin bronzed and warmed under the glorious sun, watching the cotton-like mist drift across the blue sky. What they didn't know, however, was what his favorite pastime for the dark, dank rainy days was. What they didn't know was that one person actually _did_ know. For when said dark skies threatened to weep upon the village of Konoha, there only one person Shikamaru would always find himself with. Neji Hyuuga.

Every rainy day would be like the first. Shikamaru, wandering dazedly in the sheeting rain, would happen upon the Hyuuga, the elder boy's long dark hair loose from it's braid, strands dripping wet, clinging to his equally soaked clothes and pallid face. He would give Shikamaru the same eerie yet captivating gaze, sizing up his drenched counterpart before closing the distance between them.

Both exchanged the same words, one briefly smiling at the other before casually mentioning that, as always, they just so happened to be near the Hyuuga clan compound. Said other would simply nod as he lead Shikamaru towards the dry haven of his home.

No words would be spoken until they reached the vast, open comfort of Neji's room, his long pale fingers intertwined those of a tanned hand, coercing the Nara inside. And every time, just as he had the first, Shikamaru would watch as the Hyuuga prodigy made himself comfortable, slipping off his wet clothes slowly, as if he knew he was under someone's burning, scrutinizing gaze. As always, Neji would give him the same surprised look, surprised blush when he caught the boy's appraising stare upon his own porcelain skin. He'd look away, flustered, a curtain of wet, chocolate-brown hair tumbling over his shoulder to obscure the view of his heated cheeks from the younger boy who had yet removed his gaze.

"Look at me." Shikamaru would urge, the same thickness in his voice, the same lust. And before Neji had the chance to peek out from behind his dark locks, he would be there, tanned fingers lightly dancing over the pale, naked expansion of Neji's lean, toned chest.

"You'll catch cold if you leave your shirt and vest on." Neji would mutter breathily, touching the wet fabric of Shikamaru's chuunin vest, his berating tone lost, replaced with a soft sigh of content.

The boy's warm fingertips felt absolutely _divine_ against his own pale, rain-chilled skin.

Shika would laugh as his feathery touch caused Neji to shiver, adverting his light eyes from the lazy nin's own dark ones. "And you'll catch cold unless you warm up. I think we can help each other out…" the words would feel hot and moist on his neck, until Neji realized it was because Shikamaru had found the only area on it's nape left bare to be desensitized by his tickling breath. The deep underlying tones of affection and humor in his voice always managed to make Neji smile, knowing how private their encounters were, how no one else would see their splay of blatant passion for each other. Knowing that Shika's playfulness, his amusement, his touch, was meant for the Hyuuga himself and no one else.

Neji, finding composure in knowing this, would finally meet dark eyes with his own, smiling ever so much so that it reached and illuminated his lilac-white irises, wan, milky and soft, but deep and engulfing as his smile grew brighter, more emotional.

He would lean into Shikamaru's embrace and tilt his face upward as they came together in a soft kiss. Light, at first, then with Neji's lean arms sliding around the chuunin's neck, Shikamaru would weld their bodies together with the sudden heat that radiated between them. Securing an arm around the paler boy's waist, resting a hand on said boy's pant clad backside, his other arm would slip over his shoulder blade as his fingers twined themselves in Neji's dark, wet silken locks, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.

The lilac-eyed Hyuuga's skilled hands worked quickly, and Shikamaru would always find himself surprised, and amused, at how quickly he'd realize he was bare-chested, grinning against the others lips at how _eager_ he was.

Shikamaru was never above pulling rank on the elder boy, and it never failed to make him laugh when he witnessed Neji's face fall in utter bewilderment. Their senses heightened, lust emboldened, and nakedness grew. As they finally fell to the tatami covered floor, Shikamaru laughed internally at the thought of his slight, lithe, slip of a Hyuuga, trying to top. He entertained the imaginative thought of how adorable the situation would be a while longer as he set to focus himself on the reality of his naked counterpart beneath him. That said, it was habit that Shika _always_ topped. And it was apparent that both preferred it that way, because throughout Nara's throaty moans, Neji's light, quick gasps and whimpers, and both of their incessant rocking, any other way wouldn't feel quite the same.

And when they lay together, slick skin against slick heated skin, listening to the ebbing away of rain, Shikamaru would cast his eyes down at Neji's awaiting gaze, tuck a lock of dark, wet hair way from his flushed, porcelain face, and whisper, "I love could gazing…" while Neji would simply smile in return, his smile the sun peaking out through lilac clouds, his eyes.

Neither knew when it became habitual for them to spend this dank, and rainy time together, and neither spoke a word of it to or around the others. They knew that when the time came, they'd figure out how to explain what had culminated between them, genius wasn't known of them for nothing. The day would come, eventually. Until then, they would just have to endure sunny days and kept secrets.

Everyone who knew Shikamaru Nara, knew of his favorite past time on slow, sunny days. Cloud gazing. What they didn't know, however, was that even on rainy days, he would still watch the clouds, his own personal sun lighting them a soft, milky lavender. What they didn't know, was how much he loved his sun-shined clouds, his pale, porcelain sky. And what they didn't know, was how beautiful your own sun-filled, lilac clouded sky could be, when it loved you back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N****_Wow…that was longer than the original draft. Sorry if it seemed stilted, or awkward…really sorry. If you liked it, tell me, if it put u off, same. Sorry for not updating "Sim"ply Curious, I'm trying to finish the last two chapters together…:sigh: Shika seems better as seme, but I absolutely drool at the thought of him as uke. Neji seme is just...too hot._**

_**Comments? Questions? Cookies? Flames?**_

_**Click**_


End file.
